Interview With The Vampire -Louis Love Story-
by Louisloverforever
Summary: After louis's interview. new love, time, and regrets


**My first story plz dont be upset if it sounds horrible. What happen to Louis after the told the reporter his story. What if he made a friend, that was not human and he didn't tell him about.**

No pov

After Louis had left the hotel. He walked blocks in different areas of San Francisco. Trying to find a meal and see a friend. Louis stop at a window, inside the room was a person sleeping soundly. He came in and lightly brushed the hair out of the persons face. "Anna? Anna wake up?" The little girl woke up slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Louis?" Louis nodded his head. Then she got up and hugged him tightly. She hasn't seen him for two months. A lot of thing has gotten bad with her family. Her dad had beaten her mother for small reasons and other reason. She wanted to help her mom but she was to young to be those kinds of things. "Louis takes me away? My dad hurts my mom and I don't want to live here anymore" Louis knew everything about her. For her being only 6 and having to go through this every day. He didn't want her to go through pain. The sound of glass being hit against the walls and floor downstairs. Chairs slamming into the floor and her parents yelling at each other. -couple nights later- Louis came back to Anna's house again and he saw her room was a mess and she was in the corner holding onto her legs. I went up to her and place my hand on her head. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes but then they became soft and she jumped on me hugging me tightly. Her little arms around my neck and her face at the center of my neck, her neck very close to my face I can feel her blood flowing throw her veins. I pushed her gently away and got up. "Louis please don't leave" she said and hugged my leg. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Don't worry ill stay till you fall asleep." I laid her under the covers and sat on her bed. After she had fallen asleep I left her there.

-2 weeks later-

I feel so horrible I was so close to biting Anna's neck and taking her life. I decide not to go see her because I could of killed her.

Louis pov

Even though I stayed away from Anna. I still watched over her. Even for her 7th birthday, I stayed by her window that night and even got her a bracelet. It was gold with a small blue gem on it. After I heard her parents were asleep I tapped on Anna's window. I saw her get up slowly sleepy like and open the window for me. I had her present in my pocket. "Happy birthday Anna." I said and handed her a cupcake with a lite candle. "Thank you Louis..." She said sleepy like. Then she blew out the candle, and took a bite out of the cupcake. I sat on her bed and handed her the small box with the bracelet in it. She smiled as she opened the small box. Then she put it on and gave me a hug.

-Anna's ten birthdays-

Louis pov

Today was Anna's ten birthday. I heard that the fair was going to be open till 5 in the morning. Since it was a Friday night I'm going to take Anna as a surprise birthday present. After getting a meal or two and making sure there was no blood on my clothes I went to Anna's house. I went through the back door since it was open slightly and saw Anna's father on the couch and no sign of her mother around. I went up stairs to her room and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I closed the door quietly and went up to her, waking her up. "Anna? Anna wake up." I said. She moved a little and then opens her eyes. "Happy birthday Anna. Come on I'm going to take you somewhere special." I said to her smiling. Then she sat up, rubbing her eyes smiling. "Where are we going Louis?" She asked and got up quietly. "It's a surprise Anna. Come on get dressed." I said and opened her window and sat there while she dressed out of her pjs. After about 20 minutes I felt her tug on my shirt. I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing her jeans and hello kitty shirt, and some tiny convers. "Are you ready Anna.?" I said as I picked her up. She nodded. "Ok the close your eyes ok." I said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. I picked her up and held her close to my chest and we flew off the roof. (Louis put a blindfold on her sorry for got to put that.). Then we landed on the ground near the fair. I put Anna down and held her hand as we walked to the fair. "Louis where are we going? I hear other kids laughing and music." She said. She was so excited I could tell in her voice. "Just wait till I saw you can take off your blindfold. Ok." I said. "Ok" she said smiling. We walked up to the small stand where they sold the tickets. "Hi I'd like two tickets please." I said. The woman looked at me then at Anna. "It's her birthday and I wanted to surprise her." I said to the woman she smiled. "Oh how sweet of you to bring her for her birthday. You must be a wonderful father." She said and gave me the two tickets. After paying and walking a but away into the fair. I kneeled down by Anna. "Anna are your ready for the surprise?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. The I took the blindfold off her eyes and she looked around and got a huge smile on her face. She grabbed my hand and started to lead me to some rides. "Come on Louis lets ride this one!" She said happily as we speed walked to some ride.

-1:00 am-

I was carrying Anna as she slept on my shoulder and holding her purple bunny I won for her. I'm glad she enjoyed herself at the fair. She got on some rides, played some games, she even got a little funnel cake. She wanted a gold fish but I told her it wouldn't have last long when we brought it back home. So I got her the bunny instead. Even after all the sugar she ate she got sleepy and I carried her back home. I saw the window was still opened; I flew up to her window and laid her down on her bed. I took off her shoes and put them on the floor and put the covers over her small figure. I put the bunny in her arms, as she stayed asleep. I kiss her forehead and closed her window slowly before I left.


End file.
